Zoroark Travels
by The Fox of the Shadows
Summary: I get pulled into a new world of half pokemon people. I meet a really cute guy...and something goes terribly wrong, someone dies...I wanted to go home after this quest they sent me on...but what about Adrian? Will he be okay in the end? Would the world really end if I just went home? What is home to me now? In the human world or...here in the pokemon world with Adrian and Nico?


I don't own Pokémon in any way, though I wish I did. All rights go to the real artist whose name I don't actually know at the moment. I don't own the picture either, again, I wish I could draw that well but I can't.

I never planned my day to include a woman in black with long, I mean like floor length, black hair. I didn't mean for it to include following some hot guy into the lair of a woman in white with a freaking scythe coming out of her head. But I suppose this is all rather confusing to you. Let me start from the very beginning...the _very_ beginning.

When Arceus created the universe, he made more than one world, obviously. Along with the Pokémon world and the human world, he set aside a world for a select few that became more than human or Pokémon.

I am human...or I was at least...I had been watching Zoroark: Master of Illusions, for maybe the 50th time. I felt bad for the little Zorua; I knew what it was like to not have a parent and being lost and alone. I watched as Zorua cried for Zoroark to come back so they could go home. I always felt that Zoroark was female, the mother. I nearly cried, again, when she woke and everything turned to normal and they embraced.

Unlike most stories that have said the character saw or heard something, I've read many fanfiction stories about going to the Pokémon world, I saw and heard nothing. I simply blacked out. Next thing I knew I was floating in darkness. _That_ was when I heard an odd male voice.

"I am in need of your assistance. My world is in peril, I will return you to your world when balance is restored."

That's it; I said nothing and saw nothing. I could feel that my body had changed, I guess so I could survive the new world.

I knew I didn't regain consciousness completely because I couldn't move or open my eyes, but I could hear and feel. So I listened.

"Who do you think she is?" I heard a little boy's voice.

I felt, more than heard, a chuckle run through the body that was carrying me; I believe my face was on his chest.

'He's carrying me bridal style!' I blushed inwardly, 'I must not be heavy anymore...' I continued to listen.

"I don't know, we have to bring her to the Lady. She will know. If she doesn't, we will go to Lady X." His voice was so...soothing. Yeah that's the word (. . =^.^= just think of a sexy, hot guy's voice.)

"Eh?! I hate Lady X, she gives me the creeps!"

I felt the _man_ carrying me chuckle again. "Then I hope the Lady knows who she is."

They continued walking, talking about nothing really important that I knew of, something about a girl the boy liked in the village.

'Maybe…I can communicate telepathically with this new body?' I thought to myself.

I decided to try. _-Hello? Can anyone hear me?-_

I felt the guy trip a little; the boy must have looked at him because he spoke, "Sorry, rock."

_-Who are you? -_ His voice was so wonderful!

_-Um...I guess I'm the one in your arms at the moment, but I can't move for some reason. -_ He was quiet.

_-Why don't you want the kid to know I'm speaking to you?-_

_-Because telepathy is a Psychic move, we shouldn't be able to do that, you and I especially_

I was confused, 'us especially?' _–Psychic? What are you talking about?-_

_-First, a question for you, where are you from?-_

_-I'm from...-_ I was tempted to be funny and say your mom but I felt the need to tell him. _–uh, the voice said I was going to a different world so I guess I'm from the human world. Some type of unbalance was in this world so he brought me here. I was human...but I can tell that I'm not anymore.-_

_-You spoke to Arceus- _I felt him sigh.

Unlike many of the stories I had read, I already knew I was in the Pokémon world but I played dumb.  
_-Arceus? But he's a Pokémon right? They aren't real, just a video game in my world; does that mean I'm in the Pokémon world? -_ Even as I said it, I anticipated his answer and was so excited to explore!

He chuckled in his head, _-I suppose so.-_

I almost squealed, _-Oh wow! I have to explore! -_ I paused..._-But I can't freaking move!-_

Suddenly, I heard the boy's voice, "Big brother, are you okay? You've been staring into space for a while now."

_-Just tell him I can speak to you.-_

He sighed, "Well, I found out that this woman-"

_-Woman? Really? No need to flirt. -_ I laughed...or tried to anyway.

"Uh…she can speak telepathically."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Okay, so why is she only talking to you?"

'Uh-oh.' I thought.

"Good question," I knew I had to answer.

_-Um...because...you're...older?-_

_-That doesn't sound like your real answer.-_

_-Okay...it's because I liked your voice...there are no voices like yours back home.-_

He laughed out loud at that, making me blush.

"What? What did she say?"

"She says she spoke to me because she likes my voice." I heard the boy snicker.

"**Oh**, so this new girl likes my big brother!"

I couldn't tell if he was trying to make me move or just teasing me.

_-Where did you get that idea? I just said I liked his voice...- I directed the thought to the boy._

"Yeah, this means you like my brother for some reason." He retorted.

I knew I did kind of like the guy but that's because he's nice enough to help a girl out without knowing her.

-_Shut up! -_ But he didn't let up.

"Avis has a crush~ Avis has a crush~" He was freaking _prancing_ around! Wait a second...

I paused in my scowling, _-Where did you get Avis?_ - The name Avis was my second name back home, a whole world from here, it meant bird in Latin, how did he know it?

"I dunno," he said, stopping his prancing, "just came to me I guess, oh well...Avis has a crush~" he continued saying that until my body responded.

With a small, mental cry, I lunged out of my mind and the darkness, and I was temporarily blinded by...moonlight?

I covered my eyes with a groan; I rubbed my eyes until I was seeing stars.

"Finally, I thought I would have to carry you the entire way." The older man teased. I turned to make a comeback.

"Well, I'm sorry," my eyes were still closed, "if I'm just too heavy for-"I stopped as I looked at him, he was hot! ( image/42117554883 Not my photo, credit goes to muddymurkydirty)

He was a Zoroark gijinka. He had long red hair that framed his face, the typical emerald bead in his hair framed by black. He had red around his blue-green eyes. He wore a black outfit that reminded me of the shinigami clothes from Bleach, but there was fur around the collar.

"What? Do you really have a crush on someone you just met?"

I glared, and turned away, "Of course not, my voice has changed, and you were in my line of sight as I comprehended that." I heard the boy snicker, as I expected, he was a Zorua gijinka. He had purple-gray hair with a tuff of red, blue-green eyes outlined by red and black dojo like clothes, red wraps around his feet and wrists.

What did that make me? I didn't even speak the question as I saw the emerald bead in my unruly red hair.

"So," I slowly stood on wobbly legs, annoyed, "where are we go-ING!" I nearly fell flat on my face but was caught by none other than the Zoroark man.

I blushed as he helped me stand, "You okay?"

I looked away from him, "Of course, I would have been fine if I fell."

I noticed the boy had been watching mischievously on the sidelines. I narrowed my eyes at him, what was he up to. "Let's...just go to where ever you were headed."

I felt homesick most of the way to some village, I got used to being on my feet again. It made me wonder how long I was floating in darkness, it felt like a few minutes but I knew how deceiving a few minutes in darkness could be. I had yet to see myself in a body of water, I didn't know what I looked like, I just knew I wore a short, long-sleeved, dress of sorts. The under dress was red and covered me entirely. The second dress was gray and a red sash like thing came from the back to meet in the middle and split like a bow at the emerald gem in the middle, two end strings. All the edges were a darker gray. My feet were bare but I had some weird things on my ankles, gray and darker gray like the dress and wrapped with red with the emerald like the sash.  
( art/MM-Zoroark-202287015 I don't own this image, credit goes to llawll –Also, she doesn't have the blindfold on-)

Overall, it was comfortable so I didn't really care all that much. I accepted the fact that I was a Zoroark gijinka, could see in the dark, and even that I had a slight crush on a half Pokémon guy, I'm sure that would be considered bestiality in my world. I _haven't_ accepted that this isn't a dream.

I listened to the sounds around me, now that I could hear with both ears and not just one like in my world. There were sleeping Pokémon, hungry Pokémon, Pokémon getting laid I suppose. I laughed when I thought of that, of course I would think of that at a time like this. Then I looked at the guy, I realized my thoughts turned dirty...and that I didn't know his name.

"Um...I guess, in this world, I should go by Avis. I like it." 'And it's not my stupid human name.'

"Oh, okay, I'm Adrian." That was more fuel to the dirty fire of my mind…

"And I'm Nico!" He hopped on my shoulders. I stumbled a little.

"A little warning next time?" I told him. He laughed as held onto my head.

I frowned a little, I liked having a little brother, I'd always wanted one. But that left me conflicted; I wanted to be home with my family but I already like being with these two. Unlike at home, there wasn't an awkward silence.

Missing home-made me say something, "I hope this is just a misunderstanding and I go home…"

Adrian clasped his hands behind his head, looking kind of like Naruto, "Ya know, it's pretty cool around here in the day time, we have villages and such, it's refreshing for me to find someone else like me too."

I was about to ask like you, but I understood, another Zoroark. I hated to burst his bubble because he was so cute, "I'm not like you, I wasn't born a Pokémon," I was tempted to repeat Mewtwo's speech but didn't, "I'm only borrowing this body, I don't know anything about being...this."

Adrian didn't say anything as we kept walking, I just looked around, Nico was still on my shoulders.

The trees looked different here, as did most of the greenery. I guessed it was because we, humans, are killing our planet through pollution.

After a few hours of a comfortable silence, I was tired. I jolted awake, kind of, when I heard Nico's voice.

"Are we there yet?" He sounded tired too.

Adrian laughed, "Actually yes."

He picked up a lit candle at the beginning of a tunnel.

"Is she…expecting us?" I asked. It seemed a little creepy.

"Of course," Nico said, "the Lady always knows when someone is coming over." He seemed so happy. It made me a feel a little guilty for wanting to be home.

We continued to walk into the darkness of the tunnel and I started to smell something...something I had never smelt before.

"What is that smell?" I asked.

Adrian looked at me, rather shocked, "You mean to tell me you don't have flowers in your world?"

"Flowers? We have them; I was born without the ability to smell them."

Nico patted my head, "I feel bad for you, flowers are awesome."

After he said that, we came to a floral clearing. I wanted to roll around in the smell all day. But a woman in the middle of the field stopped my thoughts.

She was obviously an Umbreon gijinka. She wore a black ceremony robe with yellow circles, I didn't see ears or a tail, but I hadn't seen Adrian's ears either. Her black hair though, it was all the way to the floor!  
( art/Umbreon-Geisha-Gijinka-173631235 I don't own this picture, JLMagian has that pleasure.)

"So...Chastity, you have made it safely."

I winced at the use of my human name, "While I'm here, I want to go by Avis. I never really liked my name." Her glowing eyes caught mine.

"Very well, Avis, you have been entrusted with an important task, as have you, Adrian. Avis you must go to my sister in the mountains, an Absol, and to someone Adrian and his brother know as Lady X."

I heard Nico groan and took a guess. "She's a Xatu isn't she?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, she can see into the future, she will tell you where you need to go."

I balled my fists, suddenly aggravated at her calmness. "Why me? Out of everyone else in my world, why choose me? What balance is so important that you have to rip someone from everything they know and just drop me into something and someone entirely new?"

The woman looked sad. "The earth is unstable, something happened to one of the Legendries, we have to make it right so this world does not come to an end. The reason you were chosen is unclear to me as well. In time, as you complete this task, you will come to understand and tell us why you were chosen."

She sent us on our way, toward the mountains, without talking to Adrian. Though, by the look on his face, it looked like she talked to him telepathically.

"So, we're going to see Lady X after all..." Nico said gloomily, nearly falling off my shoulders as he fell asleep, Adrian grabbed him.

Hottie- I mean Adrian smiled one hell of a smile, "Yes, she will tell us exactly what we need to do."

He glanced at me, "We will be your guides while you are here. So the first thing we need to do..." He paused dramatically.

"Is sleep!" I laughed out loud.

"Wow," then I looked up at the moon, high in the sky, "it is about midnight." I followed Adrian to a group of trees. "I wonder if my parents or siblings are worried about me." I jumped up into a tree and lay against the bark. I heard Adrian climb up, still holding Nico.

"The Lady told me that time should be stopped in your world."

I looked up at the moon through the branches, I moved forward to get a better view, which brought me to my knees.

Adrian coughed; I looked back at him curiously. "You _do_ realize what you are wearing right?"

I looked at my clothes, realizing that I probably just showed him my ass; I sat down quickly with a blush. I grabbed my hair, odd as it sounds, and wrapped myself in it. "S-sorry, I didn't realize."

'At least he's not an intentional pervert.' I thought to myself.

I rested against the trunk, wrapped in my hair, thinking I would never get comfortable and fall asleep but at some point I must have dowsed off.

Next thing I know I was on a cruise with my dad, smelling of cigarette smoke; my mom, smelling of horses; my step mother, smelling like a nursing home; and my older brothers, Jake and Jake, one in the army, and one a guitarist. Oh and my little sister who had no smell to her.

The sky was blue; the sun was bright, water clear. But it all changed (when the fire nation attacked lol) quickly, dark gray, heavy storm clouds came in, the ocean got savage. I suddenly saw Adrian and Nico there. They said they could save me, and only me. They told me my family would be fine. I, of course, chose to go with my family and blacked out.

Once again, I was in the familiar darkness, just floating. I was aware of a nice scent that surrounded me in the darkness. I snuggled deeper into the delicious smell, unconsciously purring in delight. My ears perked, though, at the sudden sound of a familiar chuckle.

I suddenly remembered parts from stories I'd read, the first night in the new land, the female usually ends up unintentionally cuddling with the male and being in a rather...sexual position.

_-My face is on your clothing isn't it?-_

I directed the thought to Adrian, trying to act calm. I heard and felt him chuckle again.

_-Yes...and we are...in a rather suggestive position. -_ I blushed, his voice sounded...hot when he was tired.

_-How long have you been awake? How long have we been like this? Where's Nico? Why didn't you move? -_ The questions flowed freely from me to him.

He chuckled again, seeming too tired to actually laugh. _–Calm down, I've been awake for a while, it's comfortable. Nico is still asleep, our kind are pack animals, we sleep near each other...not quite this close but...it got cold last night and you were shivering so...I did what came naturally.-_

I blushed, those three words, _-What came naturally? My clothes didn't come off right?-_

I felt him shift and my eyes flew open as my face turned red. One of his legs was in between mine and the other leg was up on my left side, keeping me from falling and keeping me snuggled into his arms. My own arms were wrapped around his middle.

I felt a yawn and my normal morning stretch coming, I tried to stop it because of the position we were in but it was a habit.

My hands grasped his shirt and my elbows pushed forward, stretching my back out, which I was okay with...but then my hips went down and my chest went up, stretching my abdomen.

And rubbing against his chest and...um..._him_, unintentionally.

I felt his entire body stiffen.

_-Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!-_ I kept throwing that word at him for what my body was doing on its own.

As my body relaxed, I rubbed against him again, and I heard him growl a little. His arms left my shoulders and held my hips so I wouldn't rub against him again.

A single, random thought ran through my head at that exact, inappropriate moment...

'I haven't had sex in five years...' I felt myself blush again.

I rolled off him to the right, nearly suddenly wondering why we were on the ground and not in the tree.

Nico chose that moment to wake up. He glanced at Adrian, then at my blushing face.

"Brother looks weird, is this about how you guys were laying last night?"

Adrian's eyes darted to Nico, "how were we laying?"

He cocked his head to the left, "well she was curled up and you were wrapped around her, like your body framed hers and your arm was around her, holding her...is this more of the 'I'll know when I'm older' stuff?"

"Uh...yeah, don't worry about it."

'We were spooning!' I tried to stay calm. –There's something you're not telling me. - I spoke only to Adrian.

He glanced at me as we went to find breakfast. –I'll tell you later when Nico takes his nap this afternoon.-

"Now, let's go find breakfast!" Nico said, all happy, I was glad someone was.


End file.
